


Cold, Salt Water Kiss

by dark_roast



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-28
Updated: 2007-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_roast/pseuds/dark_roast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A ficlet written for Afrocurl, who requested something entirely different from what the story turned out to be.  This is a snipped from a magazine article, in which Logan is interviewed about his latest novel, <i>Cold, Salt Water Kiss.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold, Salt Water Kiss

_continued from page 38_

LE: You know those stories that start with, “I’ve got this friend…” How the story is always all about the guy telling the story. There’s never a friend. I don’t even get to use that hackneyed literary device, since I don’t really have any friends.

_I laugh, and Echolls smiles back, as if he enjoys making me uncomfortable. It’s tough to tell. His handsome face so rarely reveals anything._

JR: Your stories are all about you? That’s a strange reason to write fiction. Why not write a memoir?

LE: _Confessions of a Fucked-Up Motherfucker_? Nah. That market’s saturated. Besides, I… I had this… back in high school, I had what I guess you could call an epiphany.

_For a second, he looks almost uncomfortable, almost vulnerable. Then the cool, detached mask falls again._

LE: An epiphany after the fact. I didn’t realize it until much later.

JR: Was that the moment you decided to become a writer?  
   
LE: Writers don’t get a choice. But, yeah. That was the moment. My school canceled our prom. I can’t remember why. I threw an Alterna-Prom in my hotel suite -- I was living in a hotel. Never mind. Long story. Anyway, that’s where all the kids came. And there was a girl.

_For a moment, his dark brown eyes turn translucent. Then he laughs his soft, self-deprecating laugh._

LE: There’s always a girl, right? I loved her. She didn’t love me. Second verse, same as the first. I said something to her -- the funny thing is, I don’t have any idea what it was. I was drunk that night. Really drunk. Whatever I said, it brought her back to me the next morning. That one brief second before everything fell apart again… her face… that look kept coming back to me. For years.

JR: You realized the power of words?

LE: The power of _my_ words. I’ve never had any power. The world dragged me along like… like an undertow. Nothing I did ever mattered. I went where it went. This girl, she was strong. She forced her own way. She pulled me. That was the only time I pulled her. And I didn’t even remember what the fuck I said to make it happen.

JR: Do you think maybe she’ll read this interview, and –-

LE: No.

JR: So, that’s why you became a writer?

LE: I figured I’d better start writing these things down, or I’d forget them. They’d be gone forever, and some of them are halfway decent.

JR: They’re a lot better than halfway decent.

_Echolls shrugs. There’s no false modesty in the gesture. In fact, he seems bored with the compliment._

JR: Thank you for talking to me, Logan.

LE: Sure. Hope you got what you came for.

_Echolls’ latest novel, _Cold Salt Water Kiss _hits the shelves on November 17th._

*** 


End file.
